The NICHD's Contraceptive Clinical Trials network conducts Phase I, II and III clinical trials of a wide variety of new female and male contraceptive methods. The objective of this contract is for CCTN contractors to conduct male contraceptive clinical trials and to develop research protocols on a task Order basis under an Indefinite Delivery/Indefinite Quantity (IDIQ) contract.